I can't make it without you
by Domenica'sFiction's
Summary: This is my story 'I can't make it without you'. I have to say that my main language isn't English, so sorry if there are any mistakes. It's set somewhere after 4x10. Enjoy ! After a short break-up, Ty and Amy are finally back together. Is it for real this time? Can they prove that they're not breakable anymore?
1. Part 1

A little stripe of sunlight escaped the half-closed curtains and fell on Amy's sleepy face. She yawned and opened her eyes. She couldn't help but think about yesterday, one of the best days of her life.

_"Amy, I know that I've done some pretty stupid things, but you have to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Ty's eyes were focused on the ground, but he could still see Amy's smile that appeared. Amy placed two fingers under Ty's chin so his eyes could meet hers._

_"Thanks. For everything. And although our break-up a few weeks ago was more that heartbreaking, I've never stopped loving you. I've never stopped since I met you. And I never will." The sun shone in Amy's blue eyes, what made them even more beautiful. What made her look more beautiful. Ty didn't know if she could get any prettier. Without thinking, Ty placed his hands on her cheeks and let his lips meet hers. _

_"Why?" Amy asked softly as she pulled away. "Why did you kiss me?" "Because I love you too."_

They were back together. Back after weeks of gaining each others' trust. It wasn't easy at all, but it was worth it. It was worth the wait of telling each other that they love them. It was all worth it.

Amy yawned one more time before getting up. It was 6 o'clock, but the sun was already high in the sky. She made her way to the window to open the curtains. She smiled when she saw that Ty was already awake. He was on his way to the house. Amy smiled once more and got to the kitchen.

"Morning." Jack greeted her when she got there. He was doing his morning ritual; reading the paper and drinking a cup of hot coffee.

"Morning." Amy replied. She stared at the door, waiting for Ty to come in. And when he finally did, she ran over there to give him a big hug. "Hey!" She got out of his strong arms and wanted to take a step back, but Ty took her closer again and tried to kiss her. "No!" Amy laughed and covered her mouth with her hands. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" she murmured.

Jack laughed at the two. He was happy too that they were finally together. He even knew that this was meant to be. "Look at you two. A month ago you were arguing the whole time."

Ty and Amy looked at each other. "That was a big mistake, Jack." Ty smiled at his girlfriend. "And I hate to do this, but..." Ty kissed his girlfriend before she could cover her mouth. "Ty!" she yelled when she pulled back. "What?!" Ty laughed.

"You are so annoying!" Amy laughed back and went to the fridge to get the juice. "Grandpa, can you get me a glass please?" she asked and glared at Ty. "Do you want anything?"

Ty smiled and shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm gonna brush my face and teeth and get some chores done." Ty gave Amy a quick kiss on her cheek and went to the bathroom.

"So you don't want any breakfast?!" Amy asked loud enough so Ty could hear it. Meanwhile she had poured some juice in the glass Jack gave her and took a sip of it.

"Nope." Ty came back with a teeth brush in his mouth. Amy barely understood what he said. "Okay." She finished her juice and putted her glass in the dish washer. "Wanna go for a ride when our chores are done?" she asked. Ty nodded.

* * *

Ty and Amy pulled Harley and Spartan to a halt when they arrived at the small pond. They dismounted and led their horses to the water so they could drink. Amy forgot to bring a blanket, so the couple sat down on the grass with their bottle of water.

Amy came closer to Ty and let her head rest on his shoulder. "I've been thinking." she said out of the blue.

"Uh-oh." Ty joked.

Amy poked Ty in his side and laughed. "No, really. I've been thinking a lot since yesterday and..." She looked at Ty to get his attention. Not long after that, she got what she wanted. Ty looked at her with a questioning look. "And I realized that I'm actually the luckiest girl in the world." she finished.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Ty teased. He knew exactly what she meant, but wanted her to say it.

Amy knew what he was doing, but didn't mind telling it. "I dunno. I'm dating an amazing guy who has always been there for me and who really cares about me. And I have to say, that guy is a handsome one."

Ty stood up and reached for her hand. Amy accepted it and stood up too. "I have to admit, I'm a lucky guy too." Ty smiled. He putted his hands around her waist and pulled her a little bit closer.

"Oh yeah? And what makes _you_ think that?" Amy putted her hands around his neck and also came a bit closer.

"Because _I _am dating the most beautiful girl of Hudson who loves me a lot -I hope- and who cares about me too." They were standing so close that their noses touched each other.

"Oh yeah?" Amy smiled and almost kissed him. "Yeah." Ty pressed his lips on hers and rubbed her back softly. Amy kissed him back and played with his hair. The kiss turned into a hug. "By the way, I do love you a lot." Amy whispered.

"Good, because I love you too." Ty replied whispering. This was the moment he has been waiting for; him and Amy together, happy and more in love that anyone could be.

Amy's phone vibrated as they broke apart. "Sorry." she whispered and took it out of her pocked to read the text. Amy's mound formed an 'o' after she read it. "What's wrong?" Ty asked when he saw it. Amy handed her phone to Ty so he could read it.

'Hey Amy, it's Ashley. I have to tell you something... Jesse, my brother, is back from boarding school and... he's looking for Ty...'


	2. Part 2

"Look who's home!" Lou carried her baby outside and waved at Peter, who just got out of the car. The man was in Vancouver for a week for his work, and Lou and Katie couldn't wait to hug him. Katie smiled and stretched her arms towards her dad.

"Hey Katie!" Peter said happy and took his daughter in his arms. "Hey honey." He kissed his wife on her forehead.

Lou looked at her husband and smiled. "I missed you!" she whispered and hugged his side so she wouldn't squeeze Katie.

Peter putted his free hand around Lou's waist and smiled back. "I missed you too." He followed his wife to the house and putted Katie in her baby chair.

"Hello Peter!" Jack greeted him. "How was Vancouver?" Jack took his cup of coffee and glanced outside once again. He's been doing that for the past hour, because Ty and Amy weren't home yet.

Peter took his jacket off and smiled at the baby. "It was okay, but I missed my two beautiful ladies." he said and looked at Lou, who was blushing from the compliment.

Jack smiled at the two. He remembered that they had a little fight before Peter left. They were going 'on a date'. Not a real one, but they wanted some time alone. They were all set to go to the lake at the Dude Ranch, until Peter's work called. But now they were pretending like nothing happened. Jawanted to mention it, but when he saw the happy looks on their faces, he decided not to.

"I have some pretty good news." Peter said with a big smile on his face. Lou and Jack started to get excited too. "I have a week off, so I -"

"A week off? Like in, a week without work?" Lou interrupted him. She got happy and remember their 'date' too now.

"Yes." Peter smiled. "So..." he took his wife's hands and looked at her. "can we go on that 'date' I promised you?" he asked her. Lou's smiled changed in a disappointing look. "We can't, Mallory's not here and -"

"I can take care of her until Ty and Amy are back." Jack jumped in and took Katie from her baby chair. "You two can go on that date."

Lou and Peter smiled at Jack and ran to the bedroom to get their stuff. Jack was getting ready to go outside when the phone rang. "Hello. - What do you mean, Amy's hurt? - I'll be right there." He putted his phone down and went to the door with his car keys, noticing that Katie was still in his arms. "Lou!" he yelled through the house.

Lou was in the kitchen in no time and saw Jack's worried look. "I can't watch her. Ty called, Amy's hurt." Jack handed Katie to Lou and went outside. Lou followed his footsteps and started to worry too. "Where's she?" Lou asked.

"Not so far from here. They were -" "Go grandpa! It's okay. Amy is way more important than that date!" Lou yelled, hoping that everything will be okay.

"What do you mean, Amy's more important than our date?" Lou spooked and turned around to see Peter. "Amy's hurt." she replied. "What? Is she okay?" Peter asked. He was holding a basket with some food.

Lou shrugged. "I hope so." Lou looked at the basket and sighed. "I'm sorry." "No, no! Don't apologize!" Peter putted the basket down and hugged her softly. "It's okay."


	3. Part 3

"Amy?" Ty's eyes lit up a bit and his smile finally came through when Amy opened her eyes. Her eyes went from the ceiling to the hand laying on hers to Ty's eyes. "You're in the hospital." Ty whispered.

Amy laughed a bit. "I know. I've been here before." Her thoughts went from Ty to the accident with her mom. She shook her head a bit to get rid of it. "What happened?" she asked.

Ty glanced outside for a second. "You fell," was all he could tell. It was awful how it happened. "Don't you remember?" He asked his girlfriend. Amy tried to recall the fall, but it wasn't there. She started to get afraid. "Ty, I can't -" "Don't worry," Ty interrupted her, "it'll come back. The doctor told me." Ty soother her.

Amy smiled at him and took his hand. "Where's grandpa and Lou?" she asked when she looked around the room.

Ty glanced outside again and laughed. "They're not here. I'm not supposed to be here either. It's 3 am." Amy looked outside too and noticed. She laughed too and took a deep breath. She glared at her boyfriend and smiled. "Thanks." she whispered.

Ty looked down at her. "For what?" "For everything. For saving me. And probably for putting the horses back where they belong." Amy replied and took his hand towards her mouth. "And for loving me for who I am." She finished and kissed his hand.

With a deep and sharp pain in his throat, he got off his chair and sat on the bed. "No problem. And loving you is easy. I mean, you're you, and you're not someone else. You're caring, friendly, amazing with animals and you're beautiful. Who could not love you?" he smiled and bend a bit over to kiss her.

"Thank you." Amy said quickly before he kissed her. Suddenly the door swung open and a doctor came in. "Sir, you can't be here. It's the middle of the night. The -" "Doctor, please let him stay. I need him." Amy interrupted the man.

The doctor looked at the two and smiled. "Okay, for _one_ night. Just one." Amy and Ty smiled at his as a 'thank you' and laughed as soon as the doctor left.

"If Jack knows this..." Ty smiled. Amy smiled back and kissed him again. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked suddenly. She moved a little so Ty could lay next to her. He hesitated a bit, but lay down eventually. "Well, we were galloping in the field and you were a few meters ahead. And suddenly there were gun shots, and Spartan spooked. He stopped galloping in a second and you flew over his head. I was so terrified." Ty got a tear in his eye, but smiled it away. "I'm glad you're okay though."

Amy moved to her side and sighed. "Who was that man?" she asked scared. Ty rolled on his side too and tried to shrug. "I don't know, but I wish I did."

* * *

**I know that the chapters aren't so long, but my school started on Monday, and I have pretty much work to do. I'm studying for being a vet assistant (like Ty :p) or I wanna work in a zoo. But thanks for your patience! XO Domenica**


	4. Part 4

The morning sunlight shone in Amy's eyes as she opened them. She could feel Ty's arms wrapped around her body, making her feel save, and she could feel Ty's breathing in her neck. It was so calm and peaceful. They hadn't spent the night with each other before. Amy smiled. She took his hand and placed it on her chest. "Good morning."

Amy opened her mouth and wanted to scream, but she relaxed when she realized it was just Ty. His hand was still on her chest. "Ty," Amy sighed and took a deep breath. "Never do that again." she smiled. Ty kissed her neck and bend over to see her face. "Sorry." he laughed and kissed her cheek. Amy turned on her back, which made Ty turn on his back too. They were both staring at the ceiling, not saying a word.

Their eyes were focused on the door when it opened. It was the nurse. They both sat up, and Amy placed her hand on Ty's shoulder. "Good morning you two." the nurse smiled. Ty and Amy smiled back. "I have some pretty good news, young lady. You can go home later today." The couple smiled at each other and Ty kissed Amy's cheek. "_But_..." Their smile disappeared. "You can't ride yet. You still have to rest for a couple of days. But I assume that Mr. Borden will take care of that, right?"

Ty laughed a bit. "Yeah, she won't go anywhere." Ty made himself a promise that he'd stay with her until she's better, and he won't break that promise. Not in a million years.

"Okay, that's good. You can leave around 12 o'clock, just make sure you'll let us know, okay?" The nurse received a 'yes' from Amy and left with a smile on her face.

Amy placed her head on Ty's shoulder and sighed. "Don't do this to me." Ty kissed her hair and smiled. "I have to, Amy. I promised I'd take care of you."

* * *

"Lou! Peter!" Jack yelled through the house as he came in the living room. The couple came from the nursery and nodded. "Yeah?" they said at the same time.

Jack took his cup of coffee and took a sip of it. "Ty called. Amy can come home today. She'll be here at noon." Peter and Lou smiled. "That's good!" Lou said. She glanced at Peter and went back to the nursery.

"What's up with her?" Jack asked as Peter sighed. Peter went through his hair. He couldn't find the right words, so there was a silence. "Peter?" Jack tried to make him talk, but he didn't say anything. "Peter, you can tell -" "We had a fight, Jack." Peter said.

Jack sat down and pointed at the chair where Peter stood. "Tell me."

Peter sat down too and sighed once more. "Look... It was a stupid fight. We always have those." Peter said and wanted to get away with that, but he saw in the look of Jack's eyes that he wouldn't. "Okay," Peter admitted, "this one wasn't so.. stupid. It was my fault. I just kind of freaked out. You know, I'm always away for work, and she's always busy with the baby. And whenever we can get some time alone, something happens and it -" "You're not blaming Amy here, are you?" Jack interrupted him. "Of course not! But it feels like we can't spend some time with each other. It feels like we're losing each other. And I don't wanna lose her, Jack. I really don't." For the first time ever, Jack saw Peter getting tears in his eyes.

Jack looked at him, but his eyes wandered to someone behind him. Jack stood up and just left. Peter followed him with his eyes and sighed. "Honey..." He heard from behind him. He stood up and turned around. "Lou... I'm sorry." he whispered. Lou almost ran in his arms and started to cry. "You're not losing me, Peter. You never will. I love you."

Peter smiled and pulled her even closer to his body. "I love you too."

* * *

Ty and Amy were in the car on their way home. Amy's head was resting on Ty's shoulder, her eyes were almost closing. Ty was focusing on the road, but he knew that Amy was almost sleeping. "Maybe we could spend the night at the trailer." Ty said out of the blue.

Amy sat up and looked at him. "Really? I don't think grand-" "Amy, don't you think we're old enough to make these decisions by our own? I mean, I'm not pushing you to do this, but..." Ty couldn't finish. He already felt horrible to say that. "Sorry, I just..."

Amy took a deep breath as she saw the Heartland-sign. "I know what you mean, Ty. You don't have to apologize." Amy said calm and putted her hand on his. "It's a good idea." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek when they pulled up.

They got out of the car and made their way to the house until a familiar voice stopped them. "Amy!" he yelled. Amy and Ty turned around, and Amy took Ty's hands stronger in hers when he saw that it was Jesse. Ty looked at Amy and back at Jesse. "What's he doing here?!"


	5. Part 5

Jesse stayed next to his car, not moving any part of his body. He wanted some kind of revenge. He opened his car door and took something. "Remember this?" he smiled. Amy's mouth formed an 'o' and looked at Ty, who pulled her back. "Put it away, Jesse!" Ty yelled, not letting go of Amy's hand. Jesse putted the gun back and smiled again. "I guess you do remember, don't you?"

"You caused Amy to fall off her horse?!" Ty's voice got louder. He was about to walk up to him, but Amy stopped him. "No." she whispered with fear. Ty looked at her. "Go inside, Amy." Ty pushed her a little towards the door and looked back at Jesse. Amy did what Ty said and ran to Katie's room. "Peter, Lou... Jesse's here. He's outside with Ty and he has a gun and -"

"A gun?!" Peter interrupted her. Amy nodded and tried to breathe. "I'll get Jack." Peter left the room. Amy was still having trouble with breathing normally and sat down. "Relax, Amy. Everything will be fine." Lou whispered and sat down next to her sister.

"Why did you want Amy to get hurt? She didn't do anything to you!" Ty yelled at him. His hands were becoming fists

Jesse laughed a bit. "I didn't want Amy to get hurt at all, probation guy." He walked up to Ty, and by the way he walked Ty could tell he was drunk. "What did you just call me?" he asked and took a step closer.

"Ty!" he heard someone yelling and recognized the voice. It was Jack. "Ty, don't do anything stupid." Jack said before he went to stand beside him. "I'll handle this. Amy needs you now." This time Ty listened to the advice and went inside too, after giving Jesse a bad look.

Jack walked up to Jesse, who was about to get in his car. "Hold on a second." Jack stopped the car door from closing. "What were you trying to proof here, Jesse?" Jack already called Val. She was on her way here, Jack would expect her any minute.

"Nothing, Mr. Bartlett. I just... I wanted to talk to Amy." Jesse said and got nervous. He saw in his mother in his mirror and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay. I just wanted Ty to back off from Amy, but I guess I'm the one who should back off, right?"

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry to say it like this, but you and Amy are over, and Ty and Amy are very happy now. Tell me, were you the one with the gun when Amy fell?"

Jesse didn't say anything. He was waiting for Val to get out of her car and yell at him. He was expecting the worst : going back to boarding school. He hated it there, so he kind of ran away from it. He ran right into another trap.

"Jesse Stanton, what the heck are you doing here?!" Val walked up to the car and took Jesse's arm. "I thought you were in boarding school? But I guess I'm wrong about that, am I?" Val looked at Jack and smiled. "Hi Jack." She got full of anger again and her expressions changed when she looked back at Jesse. "You're going straight back to school. Now." She took his arm and pulled him out of his car all the way to her car. "I'll be right back."

Jack was about to get in the house, but stopped when she heard Val yelling his name. "Jack! Hold on a second." Jack turned around and smiled at her. "How're you and Lisa doing?" she asked. Jack nodded. "We're good. We're very good, actually. Why are you asking?" Val shrugged. "Just curious."

* * *

Amy was laying in Ty's arms, relaxing but still breathing hard. There were several thoughts crossing her mind. Ty's arms around her, it felt so good. "What if he gets to the trailer tonight?" Amy asked and looked up.

Ty looked down and smiled. "He won't. And _if_ he does, you will be safe. I promise." Ty kissed her forehead. His arms were still wrapped around her, not letting her go. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Better." Amy smiled and kissed Ty's chin. "Thanks to you." She managed to get out of his arms and putted hers around his neck. "This might sound dorky or something, but I'm so happy we're back together. It feels like this is meant to be. Even the whole Jesse-thing. I just want you to know that he doesn't mean anything to me anymore. Because _you_ do now."

Ty placed his hands around Amy's waist and smiled. "It doesn't sound dorky at all, because I'm happy too that we're together now. And I won't let anything get between us, not again." Ty gave her a little kiss on the lips. "And actually I need to thank you. I was always afraid of being loved by anyone. I was always running away from that, and you know that. But you made me realize that being loved isn't so scary as I thought back then. I was just afraid of not being good enough for you."

"But you are! You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You're a huge part of me." Amy kissed him before he could say anything. The kiss was passionate and said more that words could. They both knew that this was all meant to be, that this was destiny.


	6. AN !

**GKB's review : I loved it ,so is this the end of the story, it was awesome , so honor us with more or please start another one?**

Thanks! But no, this isn't the end of the story. It'll go on for a little while :)


	7. Part 6

It was almost 11 o'clock when Ty and Amy arrived at the trailer. Jack was pretty easy about it, though he wasn't so sure at first. But he knew Ty and his granddaughter very well. Ty opened his car door and ran to the other side to open Amy's door. Amy smiled at him and got out. After Ty closed the door again, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "Finally." he whispered.

Amy closed her eyes and lay her head on Ty's shoulder, kissing his neck. "Yeah." she whispered between two kisses. She was happy that they were alone now. She needed some time to talk with him. "Can we go inside? I'm getting a little bit cold."

Without hesitating, Ty took his girlfriend in his arms and started walking toward the trailer. His eyes were focused on the trailer's door, but he could see Amy looking at him. He could see her wide smile and her sky-blue eyes. He opened the door and glanced at his girlfriend. "You know, once I close the door, you'll be stuck here for the night." He said and smiled a bit.

"Am I going to regret this?" Amy asked and smiled back.

Ty entered the trailer, making sure he won't hit Amy's head to the door. "You might." he joked and sat on the bed, Amy sitting on his lap. "The door's still open." Ty whispered.

Amy stood up and closed the door slowly. "Not anymore." she said and turned back to Ty's lap. She placed her hands on his cheek and right before her lips met his, she smelled something. "Did you... cook anything?" she asked and turned her head to the counter.

"Um..." Ty pointed at the counter with one hand and rubbed his hair with the other one. "Not really..."

Amy started to laugh and stood up. "What was that supposed to be?!" she yelled through the trailer and laughed even harder. "Oh god, Ty!"

"Um..." Ty took the plastic plate and threw it in the trash. "Nothing." he said a bit nervous. "That was just something I tried to uh..." he didn't really know how to explain it.

"It's okay!" Amy stopped him and smiled. "It's okay. I don't care about that." She took off her boots and opened her bag. "I just wanna put something more comfortable on."

* * *

"Ty?" Amy's voice broke the silence as they were laying in bed, Amy's head on Ty's chest. "Ty?" Amy spoke louder. "I have to ask you something." There was no reaction. Amy sat up and looked at him. "Ty?" she shook his body.

"Hm?" was all that came out.

She kept staring at his eyes, though they were closed. Maybe that was for the better, 'cause she didn't want him to see how nervous she actually was. "I know this is kind of your trailer now, since Ashley and Caleb are away for a rodeo," she lay one hand on Ty's chest and continued, "but you can come back to the loft, if you want."

Ty's eyes opened and met Amy's. He could see immediately how nervous she was, but also how hopeful. He knew that she wanted this. "I'll... I'll think about it." he answered and closed his eyes again. Amy sighed a bit and lay her head on his chest again. "You should."

* * *

"How could you even do this?!" Ashley Stanton yelled through to the phone.

_"Ash, don't freak out like that. Nothing happened."_

Ashley sighed and wanted to throw her phone away. "Nothing happened? You really think nothing has happened? Believe me, more has happened that you can even imagine, psy-"

_"Psy-what? What did you wanna call me? And why are you even protecting Amy, not that she actually likes you."_

"Enough, Jesse! Just leave her alone, will ya? Neither she or Ty deserve this. And actually, Amy and I are really really good friends." Ashley putted her phone down and sat on the bed. She was glad that Jesse was back at school, but she didn't know what to do. She could yell at him for hours, but he was still her brother.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Caleb sat next to her and putted one hand around her.

Ashley shook her head. "Jesse. I can't believe he did..."

Caleb turned her head a bit so he could look her in the eyes. "What did he do?" He started to get worried.

"He ran away from boarding school and went to Ty and Amy. You can already imagine the rest..." Ashley started to cry and hided her head into Caleb's chest.

"It's okay, Ash. I bet they're fine." Caleb stared ahead, into nothing. He could indeed imagine how the rest went, but he didn't know how angry Jesse could get.


End file.
